


July Request - Oh Hey, Big Zam.

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthro, Inflation, Shark - Freeform, water inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: The second July Request story! This time for SongOfSwelling! He’s a good friend, go give him a poke and look at his arts on DA, Twitter, and FA!~Zamtria, Taylor, and Amy decide the best way to deal with the summer heat is a day at the backyard pool! Well. Taylor and Amy decided, at least. Zam sorta got dragged into being their lifeguard. Figuring her friends would be safe, a nap seemed like a good way to spend her day in the sun...Her friends might’ve been safe. But she wasn’t safe from them~
Kudos: 10





	July Request - Oh Hey, Big Zam.

Zam didn’t enjoy spending her day off from lifeguarding duty making sure her friends stayed safe at their pool, but she knew it was more of an excuse to get the three of them to hang out again. She didn’t mind hanging out with Taylor and Amy in the slightest, but sometimes their antics tired her out a little bit.

Sprawled on a beach chair, she let out a long yawn as she tucked her sunglasses over her eyes. At least she didn’t have to worry about people making shark attack jokes or horny teenage boys pretending to drown as an excuse for some mouth to mouth.

She could hear her friends chatting over near the water hose, little giggles and gasps leaving their mouths while they gossiped like high schoolers. It was like they were practically dating, without the proper title of ‘girlfriends’, Zam noted with a bemused snicker.

Another yawn left her lips and she shifted to get more comfortable. The wind was making the trees around Amy’s yard rustle, and the water in the inflatable pool gently sloshed and churned from the breeze. As artificial as it all was, she found a sort of peace in this.

Enough peace for her to feel herself starting to doze. Eh, they could wake her up if they needed anything, the sleepy shark thought to herself before slowly falling to sleep in the warm sun.

“... Hey, Tay,” Amy paused their conversation to gently tug her friend’s arm, pointing her attention towards their friend. “She completely passed out… Guess all those beginning of summer shifts really got to her, huh?”

The mechanic nodded, chuckling a little under her breath.

“Looks like it… We should probably just let her sleep. Ever wake a sleeping shark? I don’t know if it would end well for us,” Tay snickered with her teasing, finding that her eyes were drawn towards the hose that lay coiled up at the side of Zam’s chair, still dripping with water from the pool filling process.

The slow drips had the girl transfixed, watching each drop hit the grass, and splatter…

Oh, she was getting an idea.

“Hey, remember that time Zam shook up our sodas while we were at the beach that time?” Tay asked, eyebrow raised as her freckled cheek dimpled slightly.

“Oh, mrrr! How could I forget?” Amy huffed, sheepishly tugging her large witch hat down to hide herself; a hat which didn’t really fit the swimsuit she wore, but it certainly made it cuter! “We tried drinking it up and our bellies bloated… We were burping for hours…”

Taylor rather enjoyed the blush on Amy’s cheeks, which really just justified her reminding her of that incident further.

“And we couldn’t even climb the lifeguard post to get at her while she cackled away? Exactly,” she confirmed, placing a hand on Amy’s shoulder and pointing at the unsuspecting hose beneath the shark. “Why not get a little… revenge?”

“R-Revenge? That’s such a strong word…” Amy blushed even brighter as she put Taylor’s intentions together. But she didn’t seem opposed to it from how she kept glancing at the tool. “... I… guess it is only fair…”

Perfect, Taylor beamed. Her partner in crime was on board.

“Do you know any silence spells…? I’d hate to wake her up from her nap…~”

Zam mumbled awake as she gradually returned to the real world. She felt so sluggish and tired, but surprisingly refreshed, despite being out in the sun for so long… How long was she out, anyways? She heard Taylor and Amy splashing in the pool, so it must’ve been a little while. She stretched with a loud groan, hand moving towards the side table to grab her phone and-

… Where was her phone?

Prying her eyes open, the sun blinding her for a brief moment, she tilted her head over to check the table, and she suddenly realized that something was very wrong.

She was getting filled up like a water balloon! The armrests of the chair were doing a good job keeping her secure in her seat. That just allowed her waterlogged belly to slosh over the rests, while the rest of her limbs had sunken into her gently jiggling body.

“G-Guys?! What the hell is going on?!” Zamatra complained with a frustrated wiggle, making her groan from the bloated sensation within. Staring down at that engorged tum, she could see the stretch marks moving along her body while the rounded surface gently undulated as the water still filled it.

“Oh, morning! Figured you’d get hot layin’ in the sun like that, so we wanted to help you cool off!” Taylor explained as she splashed a wave at Amy, whose magic quickly brought up a little wall of water to defend herself.

Zam had to admit that she barely was feeling the heat thanks to all the cold water in her, but that wasn’t the main issue here!

“Haha, really… uurp… funny…” The shark grumbled, all the squirming she was doing was causing a real mess within. “Just wait till I get this hose out; you two will be pool floaties by the time I’m done with you…!”

“Empty threats from a full shark! Good luck reaching it!” Tay countered as she dove under the water for a sneak attack on Amy.

Zam’s tail flicked and thudded against the chair as she tried using it to force the hose out from her rear. How the hell did they get it in so deep…?! That explains part of her dreams, but she wasn’t that light of a sleeper, was she?

Of course, all her struggling just made her keenly aware that she was just getting bigger. Her swimsuit was hanging on by mere threads, trying its damnedest to keep her contained. Her nipples were protruding against the thinning out material with some streams of water staining it from leakage, and her belly button was bordering on an outi- yeah, there it went, popping out like a turkey showing that it was done.

“T-Taylorrrr! Pleeeease take the hose out…!” Zam whined, her stubby arms now reduced to just hands as she became rounder and rounder with the water filling her. She couldn’t even attempt to see her legs, but judging from how much of her sloshy belly was spilling over, she knew that she had to have just her ankles exposed, if she was lucky.

“Hmm…” Taylor hummed, moving over to the ladder and climbing on out, the water cascading off her body as she perched on the top step, tugging her goggles to atop her head as she gazed upon her handiwork. “You gotta apologize first! You really embarrassed me and Amy last summer!”

“You’re going to have to be more specific than that…” Zam grumbled, another burp leaving her lips which only caused further ripples across her rounded body.

“The soda! You turned us into bubbly burpy balloons!” Tay huffed, crossing her arms under her wet bust. “Maybe we can leave the hose in you for a bit longer to help jog your memory…”

“Aaaaah!” Zamtria stared, eyes going wide as she shook her head. “N-No, no, I remember! I’m sorry! I-I won’t embarrass you guys at the beach again, I promise!”

Taylor and Amy shared a look, gauging the apology on how sincere it was… before they shared a nod. Climbing down the ladder, Taylor practically skipped over to Zam and took hold of the hose lodged firmly in her rear. She gave it a teasing little wiggle to make the water-logged shark squeak out a timid moan, before tugging it on out.

With a pop, it released, making Zam groan in pure relief at the feeling of no longer being filled. Her body sloshed and swayed from the sudden movement the tugging made her do, but she was finally at ease.

“Dang, I think this is the biggest I’ve seen you!” Tay noted with a giggle as she gave the rounded surface of Zamtria’s belly a firm smack, matching it wobble and slosh with such a satisfactory sound, making the mechanic shudder in delight.

“N-Now, are you going to drain me?” Zam asked, peering over the rounded breasts she sported to look at her friend pleadingly. But Taylor wasn’t feeling that forgiving.

“You’ll drain out over time! Probably still waddling by the end of the day, but if you’re still freakin’ huge, we can just roll you home,” Tay teased with a wink, giving the round tummy a hug with both hands, making Zam rumble with discomfort. “I’m sure the neighbors would get a kick out of it.”

“T-Taylor…!” Zamtria growled, her sunken-in arms flailing to grab hold of her as Taylor walked away, climbing back up the ladder and diving back into the pool with a resounding splash. Some of the pool water landed on the shark’s belly, rolling down like sweat droplets, glistening in the afternoon summer sun…


End file.
